A far away Shine
by Bobo-is-tha-bomb
Summary: COMPLETE! Kisara is studying in the USA when Yami signs the record deal. Seto has a hard time coping with the tension within the band and the fact that Kisara is so far away. And Kisara is not the only one who notices. SetoxKisara - Part of the Claire-Obscure series.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there!

This story in a side fic to Chasing the Light. It kind of gives an insight in how things go within Shadow Realm after Yami signed the record deal and how it affects Seto. I hope you enjoy it!

**Edit January 18th, 2012: I have completely edited this story for remaining spelling errors, grammar mistakes and typos. So from now on there shouldn't be any left! I'm doing a clean up on all of my stories. More information about this can be found on my profile and on my website!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**A far away Shine**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey… It's me. Call me back when you hear this. I don't care about the time difference. I… I need to hear your voice."

*** click ***

Seto's voice had sounded… anguished? I hid the button to listen to his message on my answering machine again. How odd. And Seto never bothered with sentiments like _'I need to hear your voice.'_ I got lucky if he told me he missed me.

I picked up the phone and dialed his number. It got picked up after two rings.

"Hello?" The anguish was still there.

"Seto, it's me," I said. "What's the matter?"

I heard him sigh. "Yami kicked Meca out of the band," Seto said.

"He did WHAT?" I exclaimed in surprise. "Why? Did they have a fight?"

"He needed money and he signed a record deal that didn't include her. He's an idiot."

Yami sure was if he had done that.

"I could have lent him money," Seto continued. "Anything! But he goes and kicks his girlfriend out."

I heard him slam a glass down on what I thought sounded like… wood. Probably his desk. "Seto, have you been drinking?"

"Yes," he growled.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Go to sleep. Sleep it off. Call me tomorrow, okay?"

I didn't like talking to him if he was drunk and in a state like this. He didn't have control over his anger and I didn't want to be on the receiving end of it.

"Fine," he sighed. "Sorry."

"I love you," I said.

"I know. Talk to you tomorrow."

He hung up. I bit my lip and dialed another number.

"Hi, Kisara-chan!" He was still awake. Good. I smiled at Mokuba's voice.

"Hey! How's it going?"

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm fine. Listen, can you make sure that Seto goes to sleep?"

"I'm on my way home and I'll tuck him in."

I giggled as I pictured the scene in my head. Mokuba tucking Seto in. Seto wouldn't let him. "Thanks. Sorry to bother you with this."

"It's okay," Mokuba said cheerfully. "Talk to you soon."

"Bye." I hung up, feeling more at ease.

I was still worried though. The last couple of months, before I left for my study abroad and my internship in the USA, I had already noticed that Seto had started drinking regularly. And beside the band he still had a company to run. This wasn't good.

I sighed and sat door at the table in my apartment to do some homework. The thing was that trying to make Seto feel guilty about drinking didn't work. I had already tried it a couple of times. Whenever I said anything about it he seemed to pull up a wall around him that I was unable to breech. Or he would manipulate the conversation until I felt guilty. The best thing to do seemed to be walking away from him or hanging up the phone. But of course, those things didn't solve anything.

Maybe I should talk to Yami. His mother had had a drinking problem too. But… I didn't have his number and right now I didn't feel like talking to him. How could he do what he did? Kick his own girlfriend out of the band for money! Some men are really stupid idiots!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next day I was having lunch with my friend Kathy in the school cafeteria when my phone rang. I checked the caller's ID and smiled. It was Seto.

"I have to take this," I said to Kathy while standing up. I went outside where it was quieter and picked up.

"Seto?"

"Hey," he said. He sounded tired, but the anguish was gone. "Sorry about last night."

I sighed. "You know how much I hate it when you drink, right?"

He sighed too. "I know. But I'm a responsible person. You don't have to worry about me."

"I can't help it," I said. "Are you… is everything alright after yesterday?"

"Not really. None of us feel like talking to Yami anytime soon," Seto said. He was calm, but I could hear the underlying anger in his tone. "Jou tried to call Meca, but she is not answering her phone."

"Poor girl. I really feel sorry for her."

"Yeah… Bakura was so pissed off. He tried to beat Yami up."

My eyes widened in shock. "Oh God…"

"Don't worry. Otogi and Marik stopped him in time." I could imagine him smirking.

"And what were you doing?"

"Silently cheering him on."

"Seto!"

"What?" He chuckled. "Yami deserved it."

I had to agree with him. I liked Meca. She was such a nice girl and on the occasion we teamed up to get a rise out of Seto. Like that time when I had first met her. I had given her a tip on doing her hair and Seto had told me not to put too many ideas into her head. Meca had said I was right and to see Seto glare at her like that had been priceless.

"You know… I've been thinking," Seto said.

"Hmm?"

"How would you like I if I came over for the weekend?"

I resisted the urge to shout in excitement. "Seto, you know I'd love to see you again."

And it was not like he couldn't afford it.

"Alright. I'll arrange a flight from Atlanta to Chicago for you."

"Chicago?"

"Yeah. Something wrong with that?"

"No. You know it doesn't matter as long as I am with you."

"Good." He was smirking again. I could hear it in his voice. He loved being smug. "I'll email you the ticket and the details. I'll be at the airport."

"Alright. I have to go. My next class starts in five," I said while glancing at my watch. "I love you and thanks for coming over."

"You're welcome."

"Seto?"

"Yes?"

"Say it please?" I asked him sweetly.

I heard him sigh but when he spoke there was a warm undertone in his voice. "I love you."

I smiled. "Bye."

I hung up and jumped into the air. "WOOHOO!"

Students eyed me like I was some lunatic, but I didn't care. Seto had just made my day. I hurried back inside and gathered my stuff.

"I think he just did something to make you very happy," Kathy said with a grin.

I nodded, smiling brightly. "He's coming over this weekend."

"I'm happy for you," Kathy said. "It must be hard not to have him here with you."

It was. Harder then I had imagined it before coming here. I had been here three months and after this semester I still had to do another one and a six months internship. Already after the first week I had called Seto up in tears because I had missed him. Seto had been in a meeting at that time and I had stressed him out completely. Along with that he didn't know how to handle a crying woman. Looking back on it, it had been quite comical to hear him stutter.

Kathy and I made our way towards class. "He's arranging a flight to Chicago for me."

"Oh, that's awesome!" Kathy said. "You haven't been there yet, right?"

"No." I had been to other cities, but I had yet to visit Chicago.

"That's so romantic."

"Er…" I blushed. "Seto has zero feeling for romance."

"Nonsense," Kathy protested, "I think it's very romantic that he asked you to meet him there."

I smiled. "Maybe you're right."

She giggled. "I always am."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After school I checked if I needed groceries. I had to buy a new tube of toothpaste and a new bottle of shampoo wouldn't hurt either.

When I came back I packed a small suitcase. I had to work on Thursday so then I wouldn't have time to pack for the trip after school. I was so exited!

I got an email from Seto with my E-ticket. I sighed when I saw he had booked a first class ticket for me. I grabbed my cell phone and started pushing buttons.

'_You didn't have to book a first class ticket for me. I'd be happy to fly economy class ;) xx'_

I printed the ticket out anyway. Seto knew I felt uncomfortable when he bought me expensive gifts, but he kept on doing it. It was the same with the ticket. I didn't want him to spend huge amounts of money on me. My phone beeped, signaling I had gotten a text message. Was he still awake?

'_You know I love to spoil you.'_

I rolled my eyes. Typically Seto to give me such an answer. I decided to tease him a little bit.

'_In exchange for what?'_

I put the ticket and my passport in a hand bag, along with a book to read on the plane and my camera. My phone beeped again.

'_You know what ;)'_

I blushed and texted back. I could imagine him laughing at himself.

'_You have a dirty mind.'_

After a while I got another message.

'_You love me anyway.'_

I had to agree with him on that.

**- End chapter 1 - **

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm having a little updating spree! =D

I'm kinda slow with updating this story, but there is a reason for that. This story is done on paper, but some chapters contain spoilers for Chasing the Light and yeah… I want to have the storylines running in sync. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and REVIEW PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**A far away Shine  
Chapter 2**

I hurried towards the arrival hall, pulling my suitcase along with me. I knew my cheeks were flushed with excitement. I spotted my boyfriend's tall frame and rushed over to where he was standing.

"Seto!"

He grinned and held out his arms. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. I was sobbing with happiness. Seto buried his face in my hair, his arms tight around me. I had missed being in those arms, so strong and secure, packed with muscles from spending a couple of hours each day behind his drums. I inhaled his scent deeply as my fingers caressed the back of his neck.

"I've missed you so much," I said while looking up at him.

He didn't say anything, but pressed a kiss against my lips instead. His eyes warmed as he looked at me. "I've missed you too," he murmured finally.

I smiled and took his hand. I grabbed my suitcase. "Let's go."

We walked towards the exit where Seto hailed a cab. During the ride to our hotel in the downtown area I snuggled up against him, my fingers entwined with his. His free hand was stroking my hair as he gaze out of the window.

"So, what are your plans here?" I asked.

"Whatever you want to do," he said while looking at me. "But I'd like to sleep a couple of hours first."

I liked the idea of snuggling up against him under the sheets. I was kinda tired, I had to admit. I hadn't been able to sleep very well the last two nights. I had been too excited with the prospect of seeing Seto.

The hotel room was very nice, with a king-sized bed and any type of luxury Seto Kaiba would ask for. While I explored the room, Seto took a shower. I rummaged through his suitcase in search for a shirt. I liked sleeping in his clothes. I found a white dress shirt that I always used to sleep in back in Japan. I smiled. I bet he packed it on purpose.

"I see you're planning on wearing my clothes again." Seto's voice sounded amused.

I looked up at him with a grin. "Then you shouldn't pack this shirt on purpose."

He smirked; his lip ring gleamed in the lamp light. He looked so good like that, in just his boxers with his hair damp from his shower. I decided to tease him a little and started undressing.

"Kisara," he said. His voice had become husky.

"Yes?" I smiled innocently while dropping my bra on the ground. I put on the white shirt and buttoned it up.

Seto stepped closer to me and rested his hands on my hips, his thumps hooking in the waistband of my blue lace panties under the hem of the shirt. "You know better than to provoke me like that."

I raised an eyebrow.

"And what you're doing is not provoking?" I asked while trailing a finger down his broad chest.

He smirked knowingly.

"I don't think I'm going to go through with this, Mister Kaiba," I said. I pushed my hand against his chest and stepped away from him. "You wanted to sleep and that's exactly what you're going to do."

I made my way over to the bed, intending to get under the sheets and sleep. I squealed when Seto snatched me around the waist and pulled me back against him. His erection was evident against my backside and I swallowed.

"Fine," he said, his hot breath caressing the side of my neck. "But I won't let you get away tonight."

I shivered at the promise in his words.

He pushed me to the edge of the bed. I slid under the sheets and rolled over as he settled beside me after making sure the door was locked. I rested my head against his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. His hand came up to run through my hair and I sighed in bliss.

"I love you," I said.

His hand left my hair to cup my cheek. He made me look at him. There was a small smile on his face. "I love you too," he said.

I moved so I could kiss him. He was willing to let me dominate the kiss and so I did. I explored his mouth with my tongue. Both his hands fisted in my hair, tugging gently. And then he was dominating the kiss. He shifted and rolled over. I let him and caressed his back and shoulders. I had just been teasing him a couple of minutes ago. In reality I wanted him just as badly as he wanted me. Seto pulled back to look at me. I smiled at him and cupped his cheek.

I was a bit surprised when he rolled onto his back again, taking me with him. "Go to sleep," he said, while nuzzling my hair.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A couple of hours later I woke up. Seto was lying beside me, his hand caressing my back through the shirt I was wearing. I sighed contently.

"Are you awake?" he pressed his lips against my cheek.

"Hmm…" I buried my face deeper into my pillow.

"Kisara," his voice sounded amused. "Come on."

I cracked open an eye. "I don't want to get up."

"It's almost diner time."

"You woke me up for that?" I wasn't hungry at all. At least I thought so, until my stomach grumbled.

He chuckled and kissed my temple. "Come on and take a shower with me."

I let him pull me out of bed and into the bathroom.

After our shower we both got dressed and then headed out for the navy pier. The air was still warm from the fading sunlight. We had diner in an Italian restaurant. I enjoyed myself immensely, but then I always enjoyed myself around my gorgeous boyfriend. Seto's gaze was warm, intense and made me blush and shiver. Whenever he spoke his voice held a husky undertone. I had no doubt about what would happen when we returned to our hotel room. He was already seducing me and I was helpless, couldn't resist and didn't mind one bit.

We took a cab back to the hotel. I snuggled up against him on the back seat. Seto made me look at him by cupping my chin and then he was kissing me. My eyes widened in surprise. He normally never did things like kissing me in a cab. His lips were warm, passionate against my own. I gave in and closed my eyes in bliss. I could barely keep myself from moaning as his tongue seduced my in a heated dance. God, I loved it when he was like this. I buried my hands in his hair and gave him all I had to offer.

I broke the kiss for some much needed air. Seto´s eyes blazed with desire and lust and he leaned in for another kiss.

"Seto," I whispered against his lips. "I…"

"Shh…" He nipped my bottom lip. I sagged against him.

The cabdriver cleared his throat and announced that we had reached the hotel. Seto paid for the ride and got out of the car. I followed him into the hotel. In the elevator he pulled me against him and kissed me again. I felt dizzy with the sensations and had to hold onto him tightly. He broke the kiss when the elevator doors opened and I reluctantly let go of him. His hand clasped mine and he pulled me along with him to our room. As soon as the door was closed he grabbed me around the waist and carried me to the bed.

Later when I lay in his arms I couldn't help but sigh contently. Seto had pushed my hair to the side, so that my back was free to his caressing fingers. I lifted my head and placed a kiss on his collar bone.

"I love you," I said.

He kissed my forehead, but he didn't answer. He had already said it once today. I sighed again and closed my eyes. I slowly drifted off…

**- End chapter 2 - **

Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm having a little updating spree since it's winter break. It's a good thing oddsoul at Freedom of Speech fanfiction gave me a lot of reviews on the Claire-Obscure series because I kinda felt like giving up on this story. This will be the last update until I get some reviews. I'm sorry, but I get the feeling that none likes this story on this site.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**A far away Shine**

**Chapter 3**

"That's not a kiss, Seto! Give me a real one!" I grabbed the collar or my boyfriend's shirt and pulled him towards me.

He was smirking at me. "You can forget it if you try to dominate me."

I pouted. "Fine."

I let go of him and turned around. I started walking in the direction of the gate. We already were at the airport. I still couldn't believe how fast the weekend had gone by. And Seto was being stubborn. I knew that he didn't like displays of affection in public, but damn it! He knew he wouldn't see me until I came home for winter break so he didn't have to be like this!

"Kisara."

I sighed and halted. I felt his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't be like this," he murmured. "Please."

"You know how much I hate it when you treat me like that," I said softly. "I won't be able to see you for a couple of months."

He wrapped his arms around me from behind. "I know."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his waist. I pressed my face against his chest. He held me tightly and nuzzled my hair.

"I love you," he murmured into my ear. 

I looked up at him with a smile and kissed him. He gave me a real kiss this time, leaving me dazed and weak in the knees. He chuckled at the look on my face. "Go, before I change my mind and take you with me."

I leaned in for another kiss. "I'm going to miss you."

"Hmm…" He kissed my forehead. "Call me when you arrive."

"I will." I kissed him for the last time and then went to the gate.

I couldn't seem to get the silly smile off my face.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eight weeks later Shadow Realm was a famous band. Seto had sent me a copy of the album. I was happy for him, but I noticed there was a strain in his voice whenever he talked about the band. None wanted to be around Yami. He and Bakura had a lot of arguments and I noticed how their behavior affected Seto. He was tired and snappy. He was stuck on tour with their constant fighting and seriously, it was ugly. I could hear them in the background sometimes. I felt so bad for Seto. I decided to join him on the last week of the tour. He was very thankful for that, because then we could go to a hotel at night.

"Kisara?"

"Sorry Kathy," I said with a sigh. "I wasn't paying attention."

"I could see that," she said with a concerned smile. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm just worried about Seto." I picked at my salad with my fork. "I mean… There is so much pressure on him now. He has to do a tour, deal with his friends and keep his company running."

Kathy nodded. "It's a lot."

"I know…" I sighed. "It's hard to be there for him when I'm so far away."

I missed Seto like crazy already. And I wanted to be there for him. Really be there. I had seen the way he had sometimes looked at me during our weekend in Chicago. In my arms he had been able to forget about everything, if only for a while. Seto was always careful about giving me those kinds of looks. He didn't want to admit how much he needed me.

And I knew he had been drinking again and I didn't like it one bit. Seto had never felt a need to drink, apart from the occasional beer. So why now? What if he got addicted? I remembered how hard it had been for him to quit smoking.

I sighed. "I can't wait for the semester to be over."

"You're going home?" Kathy asked.

"Yeah… For a few weeks," I said. "I'm thinking about not doing the internship."

Kathy stared at me dumfounded. "There is no way you're giving up that! Your boyfriend did his best to get you into that company!"

"I know." I smiled. "I said I'm thinking about it. I have to see how everything goes."

Kathy gave me a stern look. "Good."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_This is the voicemail of Seto Kaiba. I can't answer right now. Leave a message and I'll call you back."_

**- Beep - **

I sighed. "Seto, will you please answer my calls? I'm kinda getting sick of talking to your voicemail all the time. Call me."

I hung up and tossed my phone on the coffee table. I leaned back on the couch. I was angry and miserable. Did Seto really think that not answering my calls would solve anything?

Two days ago I had called him and he had been drunk. I had wanted to hang up on him because he had been moody and he had snapped at me. We had had an argument and at some point he had hung up on me. No doubt I had dented his pride and ego and now he was not answering my calls. I didn't want to apologize to him. He had been the one that had started the argument, but if I didn't call him he wouldn't call me to apologize. Seto was stubborn like that.

I wanted us to be on good terms when I got home. That was two weeks from now. I sighed in frustration.

"Damn you Seto…" I muttered.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_This is the voicemail of Seto Kaiba. I can't answer right now. Leave a message and I'll call you back."_

**- Beep - **

"Damn it Seto!" I shouted angrily. "Are you ever going to fucking answer me or what? You're friggin' childish! You can forget about spending Christmas with me and don't come to the airport when I arrive!"

I hung up and sniffed. Why did he have to be like this? It hurt. I wiped away my tears. Two days to go before I would go home and Seto was still ignoring me. I went back to packing my suitcase. My parents would be at the airport when I arrived. Seto could go to hell.

The phone in the living room rang. I ignored it. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. They could leave a message on my answering machine.

"Kisara…" Seto's voice.

I shrugged. I'd give him a taste of his own medicine.

"I know you're there. Pick up the phone."

I walked into the living room, but I didn't pick up the phone.

I heard him sigh. "I'm sorry for not answering your calls."

I wanted an apology for something else too. I crossed my arms, leaned against the wall next to the answering machine and waited.

"I was angry. Could you pick up?"

I rolled my eyes. No…

He chuckled humorlessly. "I guess you're trying to make me feel the same way you felt when I didn't pick up the phone." He sighed again. "I'm really sorry. For everything."

Close enough. I picked up the phone. "I'm not letting you off the hook so easily."

"I'm not expecting you too," he said with relief clear in his voice. "You still don't want me to come to the airport?"

I sighed. "You hurt me Seto."

"I know."

"And not only for not answering my calls." I ran a hand through my hair. "You're no fun to talk to when you're drunk."

"I know," he said again.

"It's a good thing I love you so much," I said with a small sigh. "But don't ever do that again."

"I won't," he said. "I promise."

"I… I guess I'll be joining you on tour after all."

"Good." I could hear the smile in his voice. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**- End chapter 3 - **

Reviews will get you updates!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait on this one! I hope that updates will be more regular from now on, now that we are progressing with the storyline of Chasing the Light.

Enjoy and please review! I would very much appreciate some feedback!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**A far away Shine**

**Chapter 4**

Seto was waiting with my parents at the airport. I went to my parents first. Just because we talked things through didn't mean that the hurt would simply go away. My mom was quick to embrace me in a tight hug. She was laughing and crying, while my dad patted the top of my head. I pulled back with a smile and kissed both their cheeks. I then turned to Seto.

He was quick to pull me into his arms. He buried his face in my hair and sighed. I wrapped my arms around him with a timid smile. "Hey."

He kissed my temple. "I've missed you," he murmured quietly.

My smile widened slightly. "I've missed you too."

I pulled back from his embrace and smiled at my parents. "Let's get some coffee."

We found a coffee shop close to the arrival hall. Seto sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He would occasionally nuzzle my hair, while I talked to my parents. I enjoyed how he treated me. He was being affectionate in front of my parents. He really was sorry for his behavior.

After an hour Seto and I left went to the hotel where the band was staying. It was like Seto went through a transformation the moment he stepped out of the cab. His shoulders squared and his whole body went rigid. I followed him into the hotel and pulled my suitcase along with me, while giving him worried looks. Since Seto had stayed at the hotel the night before we could go up to our room immediatly. The tension was flowing off of his body in waves as we stepped into the elevator.

I took his hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Relax…"

"Hn…" He accepted the kiss I gave him.

The elevator doors opened and we walked towards our room. Marik passed us along the way and I stopped briefly to give him a hug and say 'hi' to him. Then I followed Seto into our room and closed the door behind me. He plopped down on the bed and turned on the TV. I put my suitcase down and walked over to him. I sat down on the bed and cupped his cheek.

He gave me a hint of a smile. I smiled back at him, hoping that he would relax. He didn't.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Nothing."

"Then why are you so tense?"

"You never know with those **two**." He obviously meant Yami and Bakura.

I sighed. "Let me yell at them tomorrow?"

He chuckled. "Sure."

I grinned at him and kissed him. I got up and went to open my suitcase, pulling out the white dress shirt I had stolen from him in Chicago and some underwear. I also got out my bag of toiletries and went into the bathroom. There was a bath! I smiled and opened the faucet to fill the tub. I pulled my hair up in a messy bun and washed my face, getting rid of the mascara on my lashes. I walked into the room again and smiled at Seto.

"Come and take a bath with me?" I asked.

"I already had a shower."

I stepped closer, grabbed his hand and gave him my sweetest smile. He always fell for it. "Please?"

He sighed, turned off the TV and stood up. I grinned with victory and pulled him with me into the bathroom. I quickly undressed and sat down in the warm water with a sigh. I held out my arms towards him. With a sigh Seto undressed as well and mentioned me to move over so he could sit behind me. I shook my head. He sat down in the tub in front of me with a frown on his face. I pulled him back against me and wrapped my arms around him. I kissed his cheek.

"Relax…" I murmured.

He turned to look at me, his hand coming up to play with a lock of silver white hair that had escaped the bun. I pressed my lips against his in a gentle kiss. I started massaging his shoulders, trying to get rid of the tension in his body. After a while he relaxed and leaned more into me.

The pain and the argument were forgotten for now. This was about him. I wrapped my arms around him again. He rested his head against my shoulder; his eyes were closed.

"Feeling better?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm…" He nuzzled the side of my face, causing me to smile.

I kissed him, slow, sensual and deep. His taste was always so addicting. He made a noise in the back of his throat and shifted slightly in my hold. He cupped the back of my head and tried to take over the kiss, but I pulled back. I nuzzled his cheek and nipped his earlobe, causing him to shiver.

"Kisara…" he murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me."

"No." I smiled against the skin of his neck. "You're trying to be dominant again."

He sighed. "So?"

"You're always like that," I said, "And it doesn't matter. But it would be nice if you let me take care of you sometimes."

"I don't…"

I interrupted him. "It would be nice if you tried to ease up a little sometimes."

He was silent for a while, contemplating what I had told him. "I'll try," he said finally.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Move…" Bakura growled and pushed Yami aside.

We had been in the backstage area for five minutes and already the two were getting on my nerves. Although everyone avoided Yami, Bakura was abnormally rude to him. He grabbed every opportunity to pick a fight with the singer. It was clear that Yami was deeply hurt by Bakura's actions but he didn't do anything to stop him. Despite what he had done, I felt bad for him. And for the others too. How could they function as a band when Bakura acted this way?

"I said move!" Bakura gave Yami another shove.

Yami whirled around and grabbed the collar of Bakura's shirt. "Stop doing that, you asshole!"

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "Could you two at least behave like adults?"

Otogi gave me a grateful look.

"Woman, this is between me and him!" Bakura snapped at me.

Seto gave him an icy look. "Don't talk to her like that."

"I don't see how you guys still function as a band with the way everyone is acting," I said.

"She's right," Marik said with a sigh.

Bakura glared at Marik. "What are you saying, Ishtar? We all should forget about what this jerk did?"

"No," Marik said, meeting Bakura's glare with a cool stare. "But we could at least be civil to him."

"Forget it." Yami let go of Bakura's shirt and walked away.

"Yeah! Walk away, you loser!" Bakura shouted after him.

That did it! I jumped up and slapped him across the face. "You jerk!"

Bakura gave me a cold glare that made my knees tremble with fear. I backed away from him, but he grabbed my wrist in a painful grip. I didn't see him raising his hand, but Seto had him pinned against the wall the next instand.

"Don't even think about hitting her!" he threatened.

Bakura's cheeks flushed with rage. "Let go of me!"

I stumbled back when he finally let go of my wrist. Jou was there to steady me. He moved past me and grabbed hold of Bakura too as he went berserk. Otogi ushered me and Shizuka away. We went outside. I was trembling like a leaf. Yami was standing not far from us, staring at the open door behind us. We could hear the argument going on inside. And then Bakura started screaming.

"YOU SHOULD KEEP YOUR FUCKING WHORE ON A LEASH!"

Shizuka's breath hitched in shock and mine did as well. I was very, very tempted to go back inside and hit Bakura again but something kept me from doing so. I raised my hand to my mouth and suddenly I was crying. Shizuka wrapped her arm around me in an attempt to comfort me.

"Let's go to the bus," Yami said.

We started walking. Tears ran down my cheeks with my anger and shock. I had never been insulted like that and it hurt. Inside the bus Shizuka made me sit down on the couch while Yami filled a glass with water.

"Here," he said.

I took the glass and gave him a grateful look. I sipped from the glass and took a trembling breath. I wiped my cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Yami gave me a small smile. "You did nothing wrong."

"I got so angry I slapped him." I sipped my drink. "I see how it affects Seto. You really have to do something about it."

Yami nodded. "I know."

It took a while for Seto to come to the bus. He was seething with anger but his eyes softened the moment he saw me. He sat down next to me on the couch and pulled me into his arms. I soaked in the comfort of his embrace.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I am now," I whispered.

He kissed my forehead before looking at Yami. "There is no way we can do the show tonight."

Yami nodded. "Is Bakura alright?"

"He calmed down."

"Good." The singer sighed. "We should go into the back lounge and let him sit here. I know he needs to be alone after such an episode."

We went into the back of the tour bus. When I wanted to step into the back lounge Seto stopped me.

"Kisara."

I turned towards him. "Yes?"

He pulled me closer and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. When he broke the kiss I buried my face in his chest.

"Come on." He pulled me with him to his bunk and opened the curtain.

He kicked off his shoes and got in. I took off my shoes as well and joined him. He pulled the curtain shut while I snuggled up against him. I closed my eyes as he started to play with my hair.

"He's very sorry for saying that," Seto murmured.

"Hmm…" I sighed. I didn't want to think about what had happened. I wanted to cuddle with Seto and forget in his arms.

"Kiss me…" I whispered.

He did.

**- End chapter 4 - **

Review please! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again. Here is a new update for this story! I'm hoping to finish both this story and Chasing the Light soon, so that I can start on a new story in this series! Enjoy and please leave a review! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**A far away Shine**

**Chapter 5**

The rest of the week was better. Bakura had apologized to me. He seemed to avoid Yami and Yami avoided him. Seto was way more at ease.

After the tour we spent three weeks at Seto's house. He gave me a golden bracelet for Christmas. It was beautiful and for once I didn't complain about him spending money on me. I was blissfully happy and I noticed that Seto didn't drink. Thinking back on it I also realized he hadn't drank one drop during our weekend in Chicago and during the last week of the tour. It was like he didn't feel a need to drink when I was around. It really made me consider giving up the internship.

After those three weeks I had to go back to the USA.

"I'm going to miss you," I said with a sigh.

Seto cupped my cheek. "I'll try to come over for another weekend again."

I smiled. "I'd like that."

He kissed me. "I love you," he murmured when he broke the kiss.

I blinked back my tears. I hated saying goodbye to him. I buried my face in his chest. He held me, stroking my hair.

"I hate this," I said sniffing.

He chuckled. "It's just another semester and then you can come home for two months."

"Not funny, Seto." I scowled at him. "It's really hard without you."

He nuzzled my cheek and kissed me again. "I know."

With a heavy sigh I stepped away from him. "I'll call you."

He nodded.

"I love you," I said. I gave him one last kiss and then turned around.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

There was a bunch of flowers in front of my door. Kathy and I both stared at it. It was beautiful. Different colors of roses, lilies and… where those orchids? I picked up the vase and examined the bouquet up close. It must have cost a fortune!

"Who is it from?" Kathy asked.

"Let's go inside and find out." I opened the door and went into my apartment.

I put the flowers down on the table in the living room. There was a card attached to one of the flowers. '_I miss you,_' it said.

I felt a lump form in my throat and I clasped a hand over my mouth to stifle my sobs.

"Kisara?" Kathy wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I cried. "I just miss him so much."

Kathy took a hold of the card and read it too. "Aw… that's sweet!"

"I know!" I wailed.

"And you were saying he had zero feeling for romance?" Kathy teased.

I giggled through my tears. "My boyfriend is the most romantic man in the world."

Kathy giggled as well. "See?"

I wiped my tears away. I was still giggling. "I should call him."

I grabbed my phone and called him.

"Kisara?"

The moment I heard his voice more tears ran down my cheeks. "Hey."

"Are you crying?" I could hear the uneasiness in his voice. He didn't know how to deal with it when I got emotional.

"Thanks for the flowers," I said. I stifled a sob. "They're beautiful."

"Good." His voice warmed.

"And I miss you," I said softly. "Come over soon?"

"I'm going on tour next week," he said. "I can come over after that."

"Great!" I wiped my cheeks again. Kathy went into the kitchen to get me some water. "I really want to see you."

"I know."

"Are you okay with going on tour again?" I asked.

"Yeah… I guess things are more at ease now," Seto said. "I mean, you were right."

"About what?"

"About us functioning as a band. It was affecting us all."

"I know. And I could see it," I said. "Are Bakura and Yami on better terms now?"

"Not really. But they leave each other alone."

"I see." I leaned forward to smell a rose in the bouquet. It smelled heavenly. "I have to go."

"Alright. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Yeah…" I smiled. "I love you."

"I know."

I hung up. Kathy smiled at me and handed me a glass of water. I sipped and smiled at her. "He's coming over after the tour."

"Great!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I couldn't believe it! Meca was the 'Mysteries of Night' singer! Seto had called me an hour ago with the news. I had been speechless.

"What the hell did you expect?" he had asked me. "That she wouldn't do anything after Yami kicked her out?"

Shizuka's ex-boyfriend was in the band as well! I had searched for the video clip on the internet. Meca looked awesome. Her new style suited her. And what a voice! Seto had said that Jou was really enthusiastic, but that he wasn't too happy about Honda.

"Do you think Meca knows?" I had asked Seto. "About Honda, I mean."

"I don't think so," Seto had said. "But I believe Yami is really angry."

Yeah, well… that had been his own fault. He shouldn't have kicked Meca out. I watched the video clip again. Meca looked so full of confidence. It was good that she had gotten her own band. It should teach Yami that she had been a valuable member of Shadow Realm. Not that he already didn't know that. But still… he could learn a lesson or two from it.

**- End chapter 5 -**

Review please!


	6. Interlude  Blinding Shine

I have a week off from work so I found some time to update this story. This interlude is set after the interlude in Chasing the Light. Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Interlude  
Blinding Shine  
**

"Seriously Seto. It's getting out of hand, don't you think?"

I glared at Jou. "Leave me alone, Mutt."

"I'm worried."

"Mind your own business." I swallowed another sip of whiskey.

Ever since Mysteries of Night broke through the tension was back. It had gotten Yami. He wasn't concentrating and fell on stage yesterday. Stupid idiot. We had to cancel today's show because he had sprained his ankle. Just great. Meca had performed on a TV show and afterwards we all had to listen to Yami and Bakura bitching at each other again. And now the Mutt was bitching at me.

"What does Kisara think of this?" Jou asked.

I gave him a murderous glare. "Don't go there. You really don't want to."

"I'm just saying-"

"You're just saying nothing I want to hear." I got up from the couch and went into the bunkroom.

I got into my bunk and closed the curtain. I closed my eyes. The alcohol had my mind spinning. It helped me deal with this whole tense situation. And the fact that Kisara was practically on the other side of the world. I knew it was hard for her to be apart and for me it was as well. I was better at hiding it. Until it became too much.

"Seto?"

I pulled the curtain back with a scowl. The Mutt again. "What?"

"Sorry okay?" Jou gave me a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm just worried you know."

"Hn." I sighed. "Don't be. There's no need."

"If you say so." Jou shrugged and went back to the front lounge.

I could see the curtain of Yami's bunk opening but I ignored him and closed my own again. I felt under my pillow for my cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Seto?"

"Hey." I had to be careful. Somehow she always seemed to know whenever I had drank. "How's it going?"

"I'm good. Did you see the show?" She sounded exited and I felt less moody. "I watched the live stream."

"Yeah. She is good huh?" I kept my voice low so that Yami couldn't hear me. He didn't have to know that I was talking about his ex-girlfriend.

"Yeah! And the music is amazing."

I felt a smile tug at my lips.

"How was your day?" she asked.

I sighed. "Just great," I said sarcastically. "Those two are back to bitching at each other."

I didn't care if Yami or Bakura, wherever he was, heard that. Hopefully they would realize how irritating it was to listen to them.

"Are you serious?" Kisara asked. "Oh Seto… I'm so sorry for you."

"Don't be," I said. "I'm glad the tour is almost over."

She perked up. "Yes! You're coming over right?"

"Hmm… I promised, didn't I?"

I heard her giggle. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too."

I ended the conversation shortly afterwards, feeling more at ease. She always knew how to make me feel better.

**- End Interlude - **

Leave a review please! Next chapter of this story will be up after I have posted chapter 14 of Chasing the Light.


	7. Chapter 6

So… I typed super fast so I could post this. Tomorrow, if I can find time, I will post the final chapter of Chasing the Light and then next week the final chapter to this!

Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**A far away Shine**

**Chapter 6**

A few weeks passed and Seto and I spend a weekend in LA. I had a great time. After that I had to work hard at school, turning in assignments and study for my finals. Seto seemed to do okay. Yami and Meca got back together and things got better for Shadow Realm too. I had yet to get all the details, but Seto claimed he had no idea how Yami and Meca got back together.

Honda and Shizuka got back together too. I really had to have a talk with **both** girls when I got back. I was so happy for them! I just wanted to know **how **everything had happened. It was better to hear it from a woman than from a man. Seto sucked at gossiping. Really, he did.

I thought I didn't have to worry about him anymore, not even when Shadow Realm left their record company, until I got a call from Jou.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kisara! It's Jou!"

"Hey!" I was kinda confused. Why was he calling me? "How is it going?"

"I'm good. Listen, I'm worried about Seto."

I took a deep breath. "Has he been drinking again?"

"Yes," Jou said. "And when I say something about it he gets all dismissive."

"I see." I sighed. "I'll talk to him about it when I get home, okay?"

If Jou got worried it was a bad thing. I sighed again after I had hung up. What the hell was going on in my boyfriend's mind? I hadn't noticed anything off about him. I knew that he had drank that one time after Meca's performance on the TV show. Seto was good at hiding it when he drank, but his pronunciation had been slightly off. But after that time… he had always been sober. He had seemed more at ease. So why was he drinking again?

I decided to talk to him about it after I got home. It was no use to talk to him about it over the phone and I didn't want to argue with him again. I just had to wait for five more days. I couldn't wait to see him again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey Seto!" I said after picking up my phone.

"Has Jou called you?" His voice was calm. Too calm… and cold.

I swallowed. "Yes."

It was silent for a moment on the other end of the line. "I see," he said finally.

"Seto, he is your friend," I said softly. "He is worried about you."

He drew a breath. "Really now. About what?"

"He said you have been drinking again."

Seto growled.

"And to be honest… I'm worried too."

"Why? I'm doing fine!" He now sounded really angry.

"Then why did you drink again?" I asked him.

"Because Meca, Yami and Marik were drinking too! We were hanging out," Seto said. "There is nothing wrong about that! I hadn't drank in weeks."

Had Jou called me for nothing then?

"That Mutt has to mind his own business!"

"Seto," I interrupted him. "I know you weren't drinking. You were doing fine. I get it. It's fine."

"It's not! Don't tell me you weren't thinking about me as some alcoholic!"

Where did that come from?

"I wasn't. I was just worried about you. I couldn't really be there for you when you needed me," I argued. "And you can't be angry with Jonouchi for looking out for his friends!"

"I'm angry alright!" he growled. "He shouldn't go behind my back and call my girlfriend."

"Then you should tell him that and not me!"

"Well excuse me, but you weren't telling me he called you either!"

I sighed. "Yes. Because I knew what your reaction would be."

"Forget it. I'm sick of this."

I stiffened. "What do you mean?"

Oh God! Was he breaking up with me? My eyes widened in panic. He couldn't! I needed him.

"Seto?"

He sighed. "It's… This too complicated for me. I can't deal with this right now."

I felt tears come up. Oh God! "S-Seto, you… Don't do this please? I'm coming home tomorrow. We'll talk about this then, but please…"

"No," he said.

That single syllable made my world crumble. "Seto…"

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I sobbed. Why? Why was he doing this? He was just throwing away everything we had. All those years…

"Seto… Why? You know how much I love you."

He hung up on me.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I didn't want to cry anymore. But I couldn't help it. Seto wasn't there to pick me up from the airport. It had been silly to hope for it, but still. Utterly miserable, I took a cab to the mansion. I had no choice. Before going to the US I had given up my apartment and I had stored all my stuff at Seto's place. I couldn't go to my parents' place. They were on vacation and wouldn't be back for another week and I had no key.

Mokuba met me at the gate. He took my suitcases from me. I followed him along the driveway to the mansion. "Seto is at Kaiba Corp. He… he told me to bring you to a hotel but I think you two need to talk first," he said after we had gone inside.

I gave him a grateful look. "Thanks."

"Go and take a shower."

I nodded and walked towards the staircase. Mokuba spoke up again and made me stop to look at him.

"Just so you know… Seto is miserable. I hope you work things out with him," he said.

I hoped it too.

I went upstairs and took a shower in the bathroom that adjoined Seto's bedroom. I felt a bit better afterwards. I folded up my clothes, and with a large fluffy towel wrapped around me, I walked into the bedroom again.

I found some of my clothes in his closet. I put on some underwear and a pair of grey sweatpants. I took one of Seto's shirts and put it on. I was tired. I hadn't been able to sleep last night and during the flight. With a sigh I made my way over to his bed and got in. Seto's scent clung to the sheets and I inhaled deeply. I bit my lip as I felt fresh tears come up.

I hoped… I hoped he would be willing to talk things out…

**- End chapter 6 - **

Review please! :)


	8. Chapter 7

So, I'm finally completing this story. :)

I hope you'll enjoy the final chapter and please review!

My final round of thanks to the people that reviewed and/or added this story to their alerts and/or favorites: **Biskittins, lesnuitsdhiver, Jeraldine, Anu **and . I really appreciated your support!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**A far away shine**

**Chapter 7**

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I woke with a start and sat up. Seto glared at me from the doorway. He looked tired. I bit my lip. I didn't know what to say.

"Well?" He walked into the room and tossed his suit jacket in the direction of his closet. His tie followed.

"I want to talk to you," I said softly.

"Tsk." He unbuttoned his shirt and added it to the pile on the ground. I tried not to stare at his toned upper body. He grabbed a T-shirt from the closet and put it on. "I thought I told Mokuba to drop you off at an hotel. He never listens."

I smiled slightly and got out of bed. His eyes narrowed as he noticed I was wearing one of his shirts. I stepped up in front of him and reached out to cup his cheek. His fingers wrapped around my wrist.

"Are you sure you want to continue without me?" I asked him.

"I never come back on my decisions," he said while pulling my hand away from his face.

I smiled sadly. "I see."

I stared at his face, his eyes. The intense blue depths were cold but underneath I could see the raging emotions. "I'll go," I said, "if you tell me you don't love me anymore."

He turned away from me and prepared to speak.

"I want you to look at me when you say it," I said.

His shoulders stiffened. Hope welled up inside me. I reached out and touched his shoulder. "Seto?"

He slowly turned around. "I can't."

"You can't what?"

"Say it," he said quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because!" He shrugged off my hand and stomped his way towards the door.

"Seto," I said while following him. I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, effectively stopping him from leaving the room, and pressed my face against his back. "Why can't you say it?"

He sighed and turned towards me. He pulled my hands away from his waist and took a step back. "Because I would be lying."

I smiled at him through the tears that came up and spilled down my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around his waist again and buried my face in his chest. I sobbed when his arms wrapped around me.

"I never go back on my decisions," he said again.

I looked up at him in shock. Surely he wouldn't push me away again?

He gave me a hint of a smile. "Unless they are wrong." He pulled me closer and buried his face in my hair. "I'm sorry."

I held onto him tightly. "I love you."

He kissed the top of my head. "I love you too."

We stood there until I had calmed down. I rubbed my cheeks, wiping away the last evidence of my tears. "I'm not going to do the internship," I said.

Seto cupped my cheeks and made me look at him. "Why not?"

"I don't think I can be away from you for another six months." I smiled as he rested his forehead against mine. "But you have to promise me something."

"I'll stop drinking regularly," he said with a smirk.

"Good." I grinned and pressed my lips against his.

He let me kiss him. I realized he didn't try to dominate the kiss, so I explored his mouth, nipped at his lips and played with his lip ring. His breath hitched when I did that. His hold on me tightened.

"See…" I murmured teasingly. "It's not so bad to let me take control sometimes."

He growled and then he was kissing me. I let him do what he wanted and he noticed my surrender. He had me on the bed the next instant.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Seto?"

"Hmm?"

I snuggled closer to his warm body with a smile. He was still half asleep. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my hair. "Go back to sleep," he muttered hoarsely.

I pressed a kiss against his chin. "I don't want to sleep."

"Try it anyway."

I sighed and poked his chest with a pout. "You're no fun!"

"I'm tired," he said.

I trailed my hand down his chest towards his stomach. I drew a circle around his navel and then let my fingers dip a little lower.

"Kisara," he warned me.

I smiled innocently. "Yes?"

He shifted so he could look at me. He cupped my cheek and kissed me. He nipped my bottom lip and I sighed in bliss. "How come you're not tired?" he asked.

"I'm a woman. I don't need to sleep after sex." I laughed at the mock glare he gave me. "And I slept a few hours before you came home."

"I prefer to think it's the latter." He kissed me again.

"Hmm…" I nuzzled his cheek. I took hold of the dog tags around his neck. "I see you're wearing these again."

"Meca joined the band again."

"I see." I smiled and kissed him. "When did she decide to join again?"

"Last week."

"At the festival where she joined you on stage?"

"Yeah…"

"You didn't tell me." I pouted.

"I'm supposed to keep it a secret. When she comes back from her tour in the US we'll hold a press conference."

"Hmm…" I yawned. "I'll keep it a secret too."

He chuckled and tucked my head under his chin. "Go to sleep."

"I'm not tired." I yawned again.

"Yes, you are."

"Am not."

"Kisara."

"Hmm?" I looked up at him again.

He kissed me. "Shut up."

I tugged at his lip ring with my teeth. "Forget it."

He chuckled again and pulled me down once more. I smiled and closed my eyes. I was asleep within minutes.

**- End - **

Thank you for reading! Leave a review with your thoughts on this! :)

The next installment in the series, called '_Between Light and Darkness' _will be up in a few weeks. Graduation is approaching so I have to spend more time writing my thesis instead of working on my stories. Sorry! ;p


End file.
